<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enna Sona by Symphoenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330283">Enna Sona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae'>Symphoenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fic Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and a little Angst, I am in pain over it bye, Modern AU but Rayla's still an elf, Rayla's ear thing TM, also Sam Tsui's singing should be illegal, slight spoilers for a show called Dark/Web, that's the one shot that's it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can find you another show? Something just as good but not dark and depressing?" Callum asked to her squared shoulders.</p>
<p>"Not good enough. You could have warned me about this one and you chose not to. This is the highest form of betrayal."</p>
<p>"Don't make me do the thing, Rayla."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fic Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enna Sona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWitchy/gifts">SammyWitchy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarssaur1004/gifts">Sugarssaur1004</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am. Depressed. Dark/Web was so short but so good while giving me a near fucking mental breakdown and I need to bitch about it sdfghj Amy was my favorite character she really do be the only braincell of the group of main character heteros</p>
<p>anyways Im in fucking mourning that's it and tomorrow is the worst day of the entire year, the day I popped into this world, disgusting, have this fluff before I go take a week long spiritual sit down and ghost everyone to the point you won't even tell I was alive in the first place</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKCet4sQvyE (Song immersion link) (fucking love this song cover)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rayla."</p>
<p>"Don't even talk to me Callum, you did this to me and I'm upset. How could you recommend me this show while knowing it was going to end like that?!"</p>
<p>Callum groaned, slamming his forehead down on the table with a solid <em>thunk. </em>Right, so this was the last time he was ever going to suggest a TV show for Rayla to watch. She had been the one to ask for 'interesting human programming' so he'd suggested something called Dark/Web. He'd gone and watched it a week before- it nearly gave him a complete existential crisis in the process, but it was too interesting to stop- and while he could understand slightly why she'd be upset about the ending, that was no reason to blame him. Right?</p>
<p>"Raaaaylaaaaa." Callum groaned out in exasperation, lifting his head again to fix his gaze on her back.</p>
<p>"No. I'm upset, call back later." She replied in a deadpan voice.</p>
<p>Callum shook his head with an internal sigh, getting up from his spot at the table to sit next to her on the couch, where the TV screen still showed the paused end credits of the show in question. Rayla stuck her head out with a <em>hmph,</em> shifting slightly to keep her back exactly in line with Callum's line of sight. This was getting ridiculous. She wouldn't even look at him. He huffed, scooting slowly closer and wrapping his arms around her waist in an attempt.</p>
<p>"I can find you another show? Something just as good but not dark and depressing?" Callum asked to her squared shoulders.</p>
<p>"Not good enough. You could have warned me about this one and you chose not to. This is the highest form of betrayal."</p>
<p>"Don't make me do the thing, Rayla."</p>
<p>Callum felt her tense for a split second under his embrace, and he smirked. Call it unfair all you want, but considering Rayla was this badass Moonshadow elf, he'd take all of the advantages he could get. He waited for her rebuttal, only to receive no response whatsoever. Fine. If she wasn't to play like that, then he wasn't going to play fair either. With a surge of confidence that was usually nonexistent for the human boy, he yanked on Rayla's waist with a gentle force, hearing her let out a yelp as she fell back into his chest, before he deliberately began ghosting one of his hands over one of her pointy ears, while he peppered soft kisses to the other. He grinned to himself as he felt Rayla's body twitch and shiver at his antics.</p>
<p>"I'm- I'm gonna kill you." Rayla stuttered out, her face turning beet red as a wobbly looking smile was fighting to make its way onto her face.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm, I believe you." Callum mumbled into her ear, sending another shiver down Rayla's spine. "<em>Enna sona kyun, rab ne banaya..."</em></p>
<p>Rayla let out a snort, reaching a hand up to bat his hand away from her ear. "I have no idea what that means. You trying to speak dark magic on me?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, never again." Callum said, a small frown settling on his features as he drew his face back from the side of her face a little bit. "It's just some lyrics from a song I've been listening to recently. Half in English, half in Hindi I think."</p>
<p>"Uh huh." Rayla mumbled out, her anger slowly dissolving as Callum's little kiss-fest was putting her in a slight trance. "What's it mean, then? The Hindi?"</p>
<p>Callum smirked, bringing his face close to hers again and continuing to pepper kisses along the side of her face, her ear, below her jaw when he strained enough to reach it from the position they were in. He'd learned a long time ago that Rayla's ears were the most sensitive thing on the planet, and it was an easy way to get her to stop being angry or upset, whether those feelings were directed at him, or herself, or something else in the world that was stupid. Not even mentioning the fact that Callum clearly had no aversion to kissing her as much as humanly possible.</p>
<p>"Trade secret. You'll just have to figure it out yourself, my moonbeam."</p>
<p>Callum pictured Rayla frowning indignantly as she crossed her arms. "That's hardly fair."</p>
<p>"All's fair in love and war, even me exploiting your ear weakness."</p>
<p>"I'm still gonna kill you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>translation: "Enna sona kyun rab ne banaya" = Why has God created you so beautiful?<br/>"Enna sona" = So beautiful</p>
<p>Full disclosure I'm assuming it's Hindi based on the comments of the video I linked at the top but if it's not actually Hindi please tell me what language it is because I am just a dumb white person and I really don't know ;w;</p>
<p>anyways consider this a birthday gift but it's to everyone else cause fuck celebrating my birthday even though it technically isn't my birthday yet at the time im posting this, I'm gonna stalk amazon prime video until I find something to replace the hole Dark/Web left in my soul (Please for the love of god the show is very dark please don't watch it if you're not able to handle stuff like that. I'm being serious there's only 8 episodes but there isn't a single fucking moment where the atmosphere of the show was uh. positive in any way. It's nonstop despair and existential crisis)</p>
<p>Also I said I'd do this prompt even though none of you know what the fuck the prompt is except for one person who might not even read this cause it SUCKS and wow I am just really beating on myself ASDFGHG</p>
<p>Also this fucking one-shot is a mess. Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>